Chocolate Duck
by ICCFOWIGSM
Summary: Yaya was worried about starting middle school soon, but she never knew a little chocolate duck would help. Why was she hiding under a bench? You'll have to read to find out! ONE-SHOT YAYAxKAIRI


**Hi, this is just a random Yairi one-shot I thought up. Enjoy! YayaxKairi 3**

* * *

"Yaya-tan, we're almost there!" the baby chara excitedly pointed out. Yaya was happy to find out what Pepe said was true. The store came to a clearing, getting the young girl hyped up, causing her to sprint as fast as she could. Each step she took, each time she touched the ground with her new shoes, Yaya knew she would soon reach the candy, and she felt it was taking too long to do so.

Yaya had finally reached the store, but was still outside the door, catching her breath. She re-composed herself and marched through the door that was keeping her from getting to the candy. Right when she stepped inside, she was amazed by the new shipments of candies, from hard to chewy. She was so amazed, she didn't notice the young boy, staring at her from shock behind a shelf of assorted chocolates. "Yaya-tan, what are you going to get first?" Pepe asked.

"EVERYTHING!" the sixth grader answered, finally rushing to the piles of candy that she always dreamed about. She grabbed everything she could, hard, soft, chewy, fruity, sweet candies and more was being stacked on top of her arms. With the help of Pepe, they carried all they could to the cashier, without making anyone suspicious of the baby-like shugo chara floating nearby. Yaya placed everything on the counter, breathing a sigh of relief that she could finally put everything down. She took out the money she had been saving up for the past few months and gave it to the nice lady behind the counter.

"Thank you, please come again!" the lady cheerfully handed Yaya her bag of candy. Yaya shot her a smile before walking out of the store. She grabbed a candy from the bag and unwrapped it, then popped it in her mouth and savoured the sweet flavours dancing on her tongue.

"This is great!" Yaya exclaimed, jumping in the air from the happiness and joy rushing through her. She slowly began walking to her home, eating some candy every once and a while. Even with the sugary sweets dissolving in her mouth, she still couldn't forget about going to a new school. It made her feel like she was growing up, and her younger brother, Tsubasa, already did that enough. Yaya saw a near by bench and decided to sit down.

"What's wrong Yaya-tan?" the floating chara asked, worried about her best friend from the look on her face.

"Nothing." Yaya told, trying not to trouble Pepe. Suddenly, a hand was placed on Yaya's shoulder. She was startled by someone's sudden actions, she almost screamed. She titled her head backwards and looked up to find a handsome boy, staring straight at her. She instantly shot up from her seat and faced him, leaving her candy on the bench. "Hi, Class Prez!"

"Hi, Ace." Kairi responded, while questioning in his mind why she was trying so hard to act happy. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, Yaya's just eating candy!"

"I can tell that you're troubled." Yaya wasn't really surprised that he saw through the fake mirror she was reflecting. Although, she was persistent, so she tried again.

"There isn't anything bothering me!" in Kairi's head, he continued to think, _why is she so stubborn? _Kairi got closer to Yaya, to inspect her and find out the truth. Yaya didn't want him to find out, so she took a step back. Then, he took another step forward, she took another step back. Kairi stepped forward once more, but this time Yaya tripped over her own foot and fell backwards. Kairi reacted quickly and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up before she could land and receive a hard impact from the ground.

"A-Are you OK?" Kairi asked, worrying about the orange-haired girl in front of him.

"Yaya's fine." suddenly realizing the position they were in, they let go of each others hands, and turned away from each other. They went over to the bench and took a seat. Yaya instantly began stuffing her face with sweets to comfort herself from the weird feeling arising deep inside of her. Musashi, Kairi's shugo chara and Pepe decided to leave the two alone for a bit.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Kairi asked once more as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well, Yaya doesn't want to go to middle school in a month."

"You mean three weeks?" Yaya stood up and faced Kairi, he was wondering what she was going to do...

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" she cried while flailing her arms frantically. A sudden breeze blew causing Yaya to pause what she was doing and shiver. Kairi, not wanting Yaya to get sick, stood up and embraced her in a thoughtful hug. She was shocked by his actions, but his hug was really warm so she hugged him back, re-sending the kind warmth.

"You'll have to grow up eventually, right?" he gently whispered into her ear, causing his warm breath to tickle it. Sakura petals began dancing in the wind around the two, which was a beautiful sight, but it left Kairi and Yaya confused because it was too early for them to be in full bloom. Yaya pushed Kairi away and hid under the bench.

"Yaya's warm now!" she sheepishly yelled, cowering under the bench by forming a ball. Kairi went over and kneeled down to her level. "If Yaya leaves, how will the guardians have meetings, or take care of the x-eggs?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." he reassured her. Yaya got out from under the bench and stood up, as did he. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, making both of the faces to turn a deep scarlet.

"Thanks, Class Prez." said person, took this as the perfect chance to take out what he had bought earlier. He pulled out a small box with cute, pink wrapping paper and big red bow on top from his bagpack. He slowly handed it to the girl, who seemed extremely excited for the present-like box he was holding. She instantly snatched it away from him and ripped it open. She stood there, amazed. It was a chocolate duck with a little bell tied around its neck. A large grin grew on her face as she stared at it.

"Call me Kairi."

"OK, Kairi-chi!" Kairi sweat-dropped from his new nickname, but he seemed to like it better than Class Prez, since he wasn't one afterall.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did! This is my first SC fanfic. R&R, there will be more to come if you do! Heh heh XD**


End file.
